Ultimate physical atom
The "ANU" or Ultimate Atom(UPA), intuitively seen and described by C.W. Leadbeater and others, is to be seen as the universal Atom of Life, rather than (only) the material atom. it shows a number of features which could possibly be attributed to the symmetry operations of 3-dimensional vacuum wave physics, which became popularized and over-simplified as "Sacred Geometry". The "ANU" is certainly part and parcel of a cosmology in which life itself is the cornerstone of all creation. It can be seen as the universal heart of all living entities: photons, atoms and molecules, cells, organisms, stars, planets and ecosystems, galaxies and the universe itself. Microvita and Microvita cosmology The concept of "Microvitum" (plural Microvita) of P.R. Sarkar is somewhat similar to that of the "Anu", but takes it a step further in that it seems to not only quantize but also qualify the system of internal coherence (symmetry operations resp. charge coherence) of all life. In other words Microvita science is a system of both quantizing and qualifying internal coherence. According to P.R. Sarkar, billions of atoms collaborate to form one singe atom, a concept that bears some resemblance e.g. to the .. forming the spirellae of the Anu, as described by Geoffry Hodson from his higher-physical observations. P.R. Sarkar emphasises in his discourses the effect that different types of Microvita have in particular on the human mind. He also points at some physical effects, for example resulting in different burning temperatures of otherwise identical gasses. Unlike the Anu, Microvita have no inner structure. P.R. Sarkar also proposed new (Sanskrit) terms to describe a very innovative Microvita cosmology. Below follows an excerpt from "Clairvoyant Investigations by Geoffrey Hodson and David Lyness, 1957-1959" GH- Just a moment ... They are built of anus, but as ... these ... er ... granular force which is built on single anus rushes out and then turns at right angles, several coagulate, several go together -(P)- I think it is true to say that, I am under correction that, all this phenomena of forms and dots of force and funnels and the resultant geometrical figures is pervaded by a finer force, a finer substance with smaller particles still. (LP) This is at the edge of the ... at the edge of the physical world where the astral and the physical meet or merge each into the other end at that point there, these smallest of all dots or points of force which are not yet coordinated into any shape at all but remain at that point, uppermost tenuity of physical substance, remain free, like free elemental essence, and it is immediately below that the dots begin to coagulate into slightly larger dots and so on and on until the whole regular system begins to be formed. -(P)- GH- Now don't interrupt - disturb me now, I want to follow this through. Oh, I see. To put all this in another way. There is a free floating extremely tenuous, extremely fine granular substance or condition of matter, which isn't part of these forms at all. It flows freely in between all interstices. It's loose, free, unused matter, waiting to be created, put into forms, and that is rather deceiving. I am glad I have found it, because I have been puzzled by these still finer points of light which pervade all the phenomena I have been trying to examine, and I think it is independent of the forms. Just floating free, not used. Now watching it, then I also see that from it there suddenly gets sucked as it were into a funnel a stream of this force and that some of the minute dots coagulate, but some don't. That they go rushing down the funnel. This is the reservoir of matter that I am seeing. The free unformed - momentarily unformed, then as I watch I see there is a sucking of it into the forms, and it rushes down to produce the forms. Now it is necessary for me with my great limitations to be on guard against confusing this omnipresent finely grained substance with the structure of occult chemistry atoms. Vacuum Coherence Physics The subject of Vacuum Coherence Physics (VCP) focuses on the physics and mathematics of the underlying symmetry operations of creation in the first place, as well as their relationship to (electrical) charge, gravitation, inertia, time and space and entropy. VCP is not a in the first place cosmology, but can be applied to cosmology. In this function, it is perfectly coherent with Microvita cosmology, while adding a scientific description of the inner workings of creation which Sarkar refers to as "the Abstract". Physics and metaphysics of the UPA The "Anu" as envisioned by Leadbeater and others, is most likely an entity existing and functioning in the phase right in-between "matter" and "the abstract" - although these terms are to be much better defined. This is in fact the definition for the location and role of Microvita by Sarkar. In the case of the "Anu" both its model (spiralling toroidal), its function and its location bear a basic resemblance to the more simple toroidal primary charge topology in VCP. In VCP, primary "charge" (not yet electrical - polarized) indicates the shape of the 3-D transformation of internal space (where the symmetry operations take place) into normal space. It is remotely reminiscent to Einsteinian space-time curvature, it causes the creation of diversity and thus forms the onset of normal physics (the inner symmetry operations remain in the form of the nuclear forces). The most striking difference between the "Anu" and the primary charge toroid is its much more attributed structure. This can hint at the still very primal stage of VCP, but can also indicate a transformation of the simple toroid into a subsequent plane of creation. The impression arises that the primary toroidal charge topology may form the mould or substrate for more intricate electro-hydro-dynamics going on, that is, right on its surface. After all, the "Anu" despite its intricacies embodies primarily a surface topology. In other words, the spiralling action could be the actual electro dynamics of two physical media clashing into each other, while still maintaining a net equilibrium. Thus the "Anu", in the way depicted especially by Babbitt, might reveal at the same time the all over form (envelope) and the all over dynamics ("spirellae") of the "Anu", and the detailed dynamics of the spirellae. The "Anu" could quite easily be taken as a subtler physics perception and description of actual atoms, already by its form. Constellations of Anu forming molecules were also described. In the case the Anu is taken as the heart of a more complex living entity, or for example a celestial body, the shape may clearly depart from the shape of the material body (endoplasmic coverage). The resemblance with the biological heart however remains striking, and this may hint at the fact that the Anu should be seen as the (electro-hydro-dynamic) embodiment of the controlling nucleus of a living entity, irrespective of its physical shape. This is similar to the idea of a microcosm. That is, a person is a microcosm, and so are the cells in the body. Fundamental Particle Of Matter In the Physical Universe What is meant by physicality? The physical universe is the first or bottom universe in our multiverse. That’s where all incarnation takes place as various physical forms at different frequency levels. That means physicality is not restricted to what we call the “physical world” on Earth. * Humans live in the bottom three frequencies of the physical universe (FB 1-3). Our body is a dense, matter-based vehicle that is animated by our soul’s sentient energies. But we’re not our body. It’s just a “biosuit” we use to experience the lower frequencies properly. * There are other higher frequency vehicles made of less dense energies, which are light bodies (or “angels”) Needler said the physical universe exists, because we collectively and energetically assist in its creation. We maintain it through our use of it until we evolve beyond having to incarnate in it. What does science tell us about matter? Let’s zoom in on the smallest parts of our physical universe using a Helium atom as an example. It shows two neutrons, two protons and two electrons along with gluons and quarks. But today’s scientists really don’t know much more about the particles beyond this level. What is the fundamental particle of matter? Ancient Hindu texts in 6th Century B.C. described the “Anu” as the smallest, indivisible particle of matter, which had an urge to combine with another to make different types of substances. In the 1800’s, several people used paranormal abilities, like clairvoyance (yogic remote viewing/micro-psi vision) to describe the appearance of subatomic matter in great detail. * They anticipated future discoveries in chemistry and particle physics years before others. * In 1878, Edwin Babbitt observed what he thought was an “atom” (left, click to enlarge). * Later Annie Besant and C.W. Leadbeater observed the “ultimate physical atom” (UPA or Anu), which is a heart-shaped particle found in positive and negative chiral forms (right). They said the UPA pulsate and spin rapidly about the axis, like a wobbling spinning top. They may radiate shades of color that change as one whorl/line after another actively vibrates. The lines of force flow into the top and emanate from the bottom, binding groups of UPA together. What does modern spiritual science tell us about matter? Guy Needler (“The Origin Speaks”) said that there is structure beneath structure beneath structure to a level, where there is a structureless (amorphous) condition. He explained: * When frequencies are very low, they allow the lower energies to stick together to create the fundamental particle of matter called the Anu, which are the building blocks for “hard” structures, which are still energetic, such as the atom, our physical form, etc. * The higher the frequency, the more space there is between the Anu particles. So even though higher energetic lifeforms exist in the same space as the lower, more densely packed lifeforms, they don’t interfere with each other, because they’re at different levels * Thus, the basic building block of the physical universe is the Anu, which is the ultimate atom that exists 6 levels below the atom. The Anu pervade everything from lifeforms to planets, stars, galaxies, etc. at every frequency level in this bottom universe (FB 1-12). * The Anu is really one particle with two forms (positive and negative), which is a function of duality in the physical universe (above). They link end-to-end to form strings or chains. The strings of Anu can also intertwine as “quantum rope-like structures” that create the holographic framework for the physical universe. * Frequencies are the building blocks of the multiverse, which has 408 frequency bands. The bottom 12 frequencies (FB 1-12) make up our physical universe. Fabric of the universe * The fabric of our Source Entity. We exist within a multiverse created with 4 levels of structure: frequencies, sub-dimensions, full dimensions, and zones, all of which exist within the Origin that has an even higher level of structure. * The fabric of the Origin is made of 12 levels of structure, which include frequencies, sub-dimensions, full dimensions, zones/their divisions, continuum/their abstractions, planes/their spheres, independent spheres/their references, event spaces/their events, totalities/their realities, independent realities/their creative functions, spectral interfaces/their spectra, and margins/their gradients Spiritual science We are making progress. Stephen M. Phillips has made a list of recent discoveries in general physics, theoretical and experimental particle physics that relate to remote viewing observations by Besant, Leadbeater and other pioneers. Here is one example from his site: String theory and sacred geometry of the UPA 38 years ago, Phillips noted the correspondence between UPA structure, as described by Besant and Leadbeater, and superstring theory. This correspondence initially lacked mathematical confirmation, but Phillips recently discovered the elusive mathematical proof. He showed that the exceedingly complex geometry of UPAs is identical to that of ten-dimensional, heterotic superstrings, which, some leading quantum physicists suggest, underlie the structural reality of all matter in the universe. This same geometry is echoed in what Phillips recognizes as the inner form of the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, as well as in other sacred geometries. Sources * http://science.trigunamedia.com/anu-of-theosophy/UltimateAtom.htm Category:Occult Category:Structure of the universe/physics